Talk:Marriage (Skyrim)
aha! option 2 successfully resurrected & remarried my fallen love: stenvar. I married him and lost him in a dragon fight. After resurrection he doesn't remember me as a spouse anymore, this option helped regain his spouse status.Sonxio (talk) 01:37, January 20, 2017 (UTC) ------------------- Option twoEdit *The spouse must be killed *The console command Setstage RelationshipMarriage 10 must then be used *The console commands resurrect should next be used on the ex-spouse (and eventually the command setrelationshiprank player 4 on him/her to keep the relationship status obtained with the NPC related quests) *The old Amulet of Mara doesn't need to be dropped or sold. I'm completely new to editing Wikias, and I have no clue how to add this, so I post it here and hope someone else can add to the list of marriage candidates: Grelka is Riften is available for marriage in Skyrim Special Edition (NOT original Skyrim), after either picking up a delivery from Niranye in Windhelm or paying Grelka a good amount of gold instead (750 at lvl 15, possibly changes with level?). After marriage, she says the same things as Sorex Vilnius from Solitude - so, sometimes with a bit of a temper. (Not tested if she says the same things as him about kids, if any are adopted.) If asked "Would you mind cooking something for me?", she replies "I should be asking you the same question, but all right, I'll cook. Here, try this, and don't you dare ask for another one before tomorrow!" She also says "You and I, we're the only people in Skyrim worth loving, that's what I think," and "Leaving? Take the world by storm, dearest." Oddly, the quest you need to do to marry her is not voiced properly. The words "Niranye" and "Windhelm" are edited into the sentence and sound pretty weird. Solvia (talk) 21:49, January 23, 2017 (UTC) {PC, Legendary Edition, Bug} Speak to < BLANK > during the reception Merry Meet, Grateful for you sharing your time and Force, am I; May you ask the Goddess to eternally alight your path. I am using the "Legendary Edition" of the game; Therefore obviously all the DLCs are active. Problem: My game gets stuck on the'' "speak to < blank > during the reception"''; Yet the person in question talks normal. This problem prevents the Dragonslayer from being the player he is and having a wife for each house; I.E. he is stuck on the first 'reception'. "The Bond of Matrimony" is already in my inventory, and the actual marriage is complete. Everyone stays in their chosen seats. After the ceremony, Maramal also is annoying is constantly auto-initiating a conversation. Is there a known console command to complete the "Speak to < blank > during the reception" part of the quest? That would be wonderstrukk... Knowledge of Google-Fu has failed me in searching for an answer to this issue so far... Witkh 13 (talk) 03:32, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :You could probably use setstage , but you'd get a better answer asking on the and/or Discussions, as article talk pages are really used for discussing issues with the pages themselves. —Atvelonis (talk) 16:46, February 11, 2017 (UTC)